Abenteuer im R8
by GretnaGreen
Summary: Was so alles während einer Fahrt im R8 passieren kann. Emotionale Gespräche. prickelnde Erotik :) Alles dabei. Also lest doch einfach mal rein :)


_Hallo, meine Lieben!_

_Zu diesem OS muss ich euch erst eine kleine Einleitung und Vorgeschichte geben… Es ist eine Szene aus meinem RPG mit meiner lieben Freundin, Obsession, die sich diesen OS von mir gewünscht hat!_

_In unserem RPG geht es natürlich um Fifty Shades of Grey. Wir haben uns überlegt, was wäre, wenn Christians leibliche Mutter nach ihm noch ein zweites Kind bekommen hätte und zwar von ihrem Zuhälter? Dieser bisher unbekannte Halbbruder Christians heißt Alexander Blackstone und hat sich ebenso wie Christian zu einem wohlhabenden CEO hochgearbeitet. Er ist den Spuren seines älteren Bruders gefolgt und hat Christian schließlich in Seattle wiedergefunden._

_Allerdings besteht zwischen den Beiden kaum Geschwisterliebe, da sie sich eher als Konkurenten betrachten und gegenseitig verachten. Dazu kommt, dass Christian Alexanderes Freundin hasst. Cassandra Steel ist eine Prostituierte, die Alex eigentlich nur als Begleitung für Veranstaltungen gemietet hat, allerdings haben sich die beiden wirklich ineinander verliebt und versuchen eine Beziehung aufzubauen, die auf mehr als nur Sex beruht. Allerdings ist das wesentlich schwieriger, als es klingt, weil die beiden sich sehr leicht und oft in die Haare kriegen…._

_Was Christians Abneigung gegen Cass angeht, beruht die darauf, dass er einmal als Freier eine Nacht mit ihr verbracht hat, als sie noch als Hure in Detroit war. Allerdings hat sie sich geweigert seine Sub zu werden, und Christian Grey mag es nun einmal gar nicht, wenn man sich ihm widersetzt…._

_In unserem RPG führt Christian allerdings keine Beziehung mit Anastasia Steele, sondern mit Mary Winter, die eigentlich nur seine Sub ist. Heimlich ist sie aber unsterblich in ihn verliebt und auch er empfindet mehr Gefühle für sie, als ihm lieb ist…. Sie hat allerdings gewisse Privilegien, die die anderen Subs nicht hatten, weil sie nicht nur am Wochenende, sondern immer bei Christian wohnt, allerdings sein Schlafzimmer nicht betreten darf, und die beiden auch außerhalb des Spielzimmers Sex haben, allerdings nicht gerade Vanillasex…;)_

_So, das war einmal eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschichte. Jetzt zum OS!_

_Die Szene, die ich hier präsentiere, spielt sich zwischen Alex und Cass ab, nach einer Veranstaltung bei den Greys, wo es natürlich wieder einmal Streit zwischen Alex und Christian gab. Dabei hat Alex Christians Familie gegenüber die Bombe platzen lassen, dass Mary (die Christian zu der Veranstaltung begleiten durfte) nicht Christians Freundin sondern nur seine Sub ist. Christian wiederum ist Cassandra gegenüber ausfällig geworden, als sie und Mary sich gestritten haben (Mary und Cass waren einmal beste Freundinnen aber der gegenseitige Hass zwischen ihren Männern hat sich auch auf die beiden Frauen übertragen. Christian hat Cass vorgeworfen der größte Fehler seines Lebens zu sein und ihr ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie eine absolute Enttäuschung im Bett war. Dadurch haben sowohl Alexander als auch Mary davon erfahren, dass Christian und Cass vor Jahren einmal Sex gehabt hatten, was beide unendlich eifersüchtig macht…_

_Was noch wichtig wäre zu wissen, ist, dass Alex Cass gegenüber am Tag vor der Veranstaltung zu weit gegangen ist und sie in einem Streit geschlagen hat. Daraufhin hat Cass eigentlich offiziell mit ihm Schluss gemacht, aber im Laufe dieser Szene finden sie wieder zusammen…._

_So, jetzt aber genug der Erklärungen!_

_Solltet ihr noch weitere Fragen haben, könnt ihr die ja in euren Reviews stellen…_

_Ich hoffe, der OS und die Idee unseres RPGs gefällt euch!;)_

_Liebe Grüße GretnaGreen_

Sie klopfte an die Schreibe der Beifahrertür und signalisierte ihm, dass er die Scheibe runterlassen soll….

Alex Blickte auf und sah Cass. ... Sein Herz raste vor Freude. Sie war ihm also nachgelaufen... Schnell öffnete er das Fenster. "Cass!" seine Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll... "Oh, Liebling, ich wusste, du kommst!" Vor Glück strahlend öffnete er ihr die Tür und wartete, dass sie einstieg...

"Aloha Fremder!", begrüßte sie ihn. "Würdest du mich mitnehmen und bei mir Zuhause absetzen?", fragte Cass. "Für 20 Dollar zeig ich dir auch persönlich den Weg", scherzte sie... in alter Prostituierten Manier….

Alex strahlte sie an, und sie setzte sich neben ihn. Sofort zog er sie an sich, und küsste sie stürmisch. "Mit Vergnügen, Baby! Zu dir? Oder lieber zu mir? Ich hatte ja eigentlich etwas für dich vorbereitet, aber... Nun ja, ich bin nicht dazugekommen, es dir zu zeigen, weil - alles anders gekommen ist, aber... Vielleicht jetzt..." Er klang unsicher wie ein kleiner Junge, der seiner ersten Freundin ein Geschenk zum Valentinstag machen wollte... "Darling, ich kenne den Weg..." fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu...

OH Gott. Sie war ein Miststück... Sie... Scheiße wie sollte sie ihn, dass nur beibringen, dass es nichts an der Tatsache änderte. "Alex. Das ändernd nichts daran. Das ändert nichts an meiner Entscheidung! Ich möchte einfach nur nach Hause und ins Bett. ich bin müde.", erwiderte sie und sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihn den Dolchstoß ins Herz setzen musste….

All die Hoffnung und Freude verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Cass..." flüsterte er wieder traurig und verzweifelt. "Wieso? Wieso tust du das? Wenn du denkst, du tust mir damit etwas Gutes, irrst du dich. Du bringst mich um." Seine Stimme war zwar nicht laut, aber todernst. "Wieso bist du hier? Wieso bist du nicht dringeblieben, wenn du mir doch nur sagst, dass ich keine Chance bei dir habe? Hat dieses Schwein von meinem Halbbruder dich hinausgeworfen? Ach, und wo wir schon bei Christian sind, wieso genau hast du mir immer verschwiegen, dass er dich in Detroit gefickt hat? Das hast du wohl nicht für erwähnenswert gehalten? So viel zum Thema gegenseitiges Vertrauen..." Bei der Erwähnung Christians verdüsterte sich Alex Stimme und Wut keimte in ihm auf...

"Ich bin hier, weil ich dich mag Alex. Weil du mir am Herzen liegst. Ich möchte, dass wir Freunde bleiben. Aber momentan ist zu viel vorgefallen zwischen uns. Ich brauch etwas Zeit für mich. verstehst du das?"….

Alex atmete tief durch. "Cass, es ist in Ordnung. Verzeih mir, dass ich zu laut geworden bin. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht betrügen würdest, und ich glaube dir, dass Christian dir nichts bedeutet. Ich hoffe bloß, er war gut zu dir... So wie wir ihn kennen, geht er ja nicht gerade zärtlich mit seinen Frauen um..." Er machte sich Sorgen, dass Christian Cass geschlagen oder ihr sonst was angetan hatte... Er hatte plötzlich Angst um sie. Schnell zog er sie in seine Arme, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und flüsterte: "Cass, ich will nicht, dass dir je wieder etwas passiert, oder du in falsche Hände gerätst... Bleib bei mir. Und ich will mehr, als eine bloße Sexbeziehung, Cass. Ich will mehr." meinte er ernst und ehrlich...

Cass verzog kurz das Gesicht... Sie glaubte noch nicht so ganz an den Frieden. "Naja... sagen wir es mal so... Was ist deine Definition von gut? Und zudem wie definierst du schlagen? Geschlagen in Verbindung mit einem BDSM- Rollenspiel oder schlagen weil man Wut hat und sie an seiner Hure auslässt, weil einem gerade danach ist?", fragte Cass vorsichtig, sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlend. "Oder besser ausgedrückt, schlagen, so wie du es gestern getan hast?", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Der Schmerz saß immer noch tief. Aber sie wusste dass sie zu weit gegangen war als Alex sich versteifte und sie den wütenden Blick auf sich sah mit den er sie bedachte. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Wut ihr galt oder sich selber. Sie glaubte Alex... Sie glaubte ihm all seine Worte die er sagte und meinte. Ja er meinte es ernst, dass wusste sie. Aber sie konnte sich nicht sicher für wie lange und das war der springende Punkt an der Sache. Sie wollte alles. Sie wollte nicht nur den kleinen Finger, an dem Sie mal gekostet hatte. Sie wollte die ganze Hand. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Alex dazu bereit war….

"Nein, Alex er hat mich nicht so geschlagen, wie du es denkst. Ich.. Sagen wir mal, ich war neu in der... ähm… Branche und er hat mich in Verbindung eines Rollenspiels geschlagen. Ich hing an der Decke und er ist für meine Verhältnisse ausgerastet... sicherlich mag es für einen Mann von Schlag Christian Grey normal sein, so heftig seine Hure beziehungsweise seine Sub zu verprügeln. Aber für mich… damals… ich war neu... Ich wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte... aufgrund... ", stockte Cass plötzlich als sie bemerkte dass sie sich fast verplappert hatte. "Aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit… Und als ich dann abgelehnt hatte seine neue Sub zu werden, da ist er ganz ausgetickt. Er hat mich angeschrien und beschimpft.", erzählte Cass und blickte immer wieder verstohlen Alex an. Sie wusste nicht wie er das aufnahm... Würde er ihr glauben? Oder würde er sich von Christian überzeugen lassen, dass sie log? Cass glaubte daran, dass Christian demnächst das Gespräch mit Alex suchen würde... Egal ob es um sie ging oder ob es um ihre gemeinsame Mutter ging….

Unvermittelt wurde sie in Alex Arme gezogen und sie genoss den Moment... seine Wärme... seien starken Armen. Obwohl er sie geschlagen hatte fühlte sie sich geborgen und dennoch konnte sie momentan nicht bei ihm bleiben. Zu neu zu frisch waren ihre Wunden... und auch für Alex... Tief zog sie seinen markanten Duft von Zitrone und Minze und Mann ein. Ein Duft den sie lieben gelernt hatte. Cass rieb ihre Wange an Alex gestreiftes Hemd….

Alex zog sie dicht an sich. Oh Himmel, seine Arme Cass... Wie konnte Christian nur? Eine unerfahrene, junge Frau... Und dann hatte er sie auch noch zu seiner Sub machen wollen! Himmel, zum Glück war Cass mutig genug gewesen, nein zu sagen, sonst wäre sie vielleicht jetzt statt Mary das kleine gedemütigte Häufchen Elend, das sich von Christian herumkommandieren ließ... "Cass...Oh, Cass, es tut mir so unendlich leid! Und- Bitte, verzeih mir, was ich gestern getan habe. Ich weiß, es war unverzeihlich, und ich verstehe, wenn du mich mein restliches Leben dafür hasst. Ich war ein dreckiges Arschloch. Ich habe die Kontrolle über mich verloren und war so wütend... Aber ich flehe dich an, vergib mir! Und bitte, ich würde nie etwas Ähnliches mit dir tun, wie Christian, oder einer der anderen in dem Bordell. Ich liebe dich, und möchte dir ein Heim, Zukunft und Liebe bieten, Cass."….

"Aufgrund was, Cass? Du verschweigst mir etwas, Liebling. Bitte sag es mir. Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen. Bitte, ich will, dass du mir vertraust. Du kannst auch mich alles fragen, was du willst. Ich will, dass wir ehrlich miteinander sind, Cass. Erzähl es mir. Es gibt etwas, aus deiner Vergangenheit, dass dich bedrückt..."….

Cass löste sich von ihm. Seine Worte berührten Sie. Es waren genau immer die Worte die hören wollte. Leider kamen sie zur falschen Zeit. Sie bedauerte es. "Alex, wenn ich dir wirklich verzeihen soll. Musst du mir Zeit geben und mich nicht drängen. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. ich kann dir nur verzeihen in dem du mir Zeit gibst, dass zu verarbeiten. ES ist nicht so einfach. Wie du dir das denkst."

Cass lachte harsch auf. "Alex, wir beide wissen doch ganz genau, dass du auch solche Züge an dir hast. Seidentücher und Handschellen in deinem Apartment in Detroit lassen doch sehr darauf schließen. Und nicht umsonst kneifst du mir gerne in den Po. Ich hab zwar noch nicht rausgefunden ob du auch ein Spielzimmer hast, aber die Neigung zu BDSM ist definitiv gegeben. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bist du sie ganz rauslässt bei mir. Ich hab noch keine andere Prostituierte gefunden, die mit dir Sex hatte, was verwunderlich ist. Außer du hast sie bestochen den Mund zu halten. Was ich denke, dass das der Fall ist. Aber definitiv hast du die Neigung da bin ich mir sicher und sie wird irgendwann ans Licht kommen... Ich meine der Dreier mit Mary im Spielzimmer spricht Bände, Alex!", sprach sie das nächste unangenehme Thema an.

Traurige schüttelte Cass den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Es tut mir leid ich kann nicht... Es ist... ich kann einfach nicht!", sprach sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Schnell sah sie hinaus durch die Frontscheibe. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich jetzt gerne nach Hause. Wenn du nicht willst, werde ich mir eine andere Möglichkeit suchen nach Hause zu kommen. Mit dem Taxi oder dem Bus... Oder aber ich laufe. Laufen macht den Kopf frei", erwiderte sie und sah abschätzig auf ihre High-Heels... In den Dingern würde sie keine drei Bloks durchhalten, geschweige denn einen Fußmarsch ins Zentrum von Seattle. Die Hand schon am Türgriff wollte sie aussteigen. Sie könnte verstehen, wenn Alex sie jetzt nicht mehr wollte….

Alex hielt sie am Arm fest, und zog sie zurück auf ihren Sitz. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, küsste sie sanft und flüsterte: "Nein, ich fahre dich. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas passiert... Eine bildschöne Frau wie du, in einem so aufreizenden Kleid nachts alleine unterwegs? Cass, denkst du wirklich, das lasse ich zu? Ich bringe dich nach Hause." Seine Stimme war sanft aber bestimmt, und wurde selbstverachtend, als er fortfuhr: "Ja, du hast recht. Auch ich habe eine Neigung zu BDSM. Ja, ich habe die Huren bestochen, dass sie dir nichts sagen. Ja, ich fessle und versohle gerne. Aber ich bin nicht so extrem wie Christian. Und ich will dich nicht als meine Sub sondern als meine Freundin. Meine Partnerin. Und wenn du es nicht willst, werde ich auch auf diese Neigung verzichten. Es ist mir wichtig. Aber lange nicht so wichtig wie du. Ich liebe dich." Er holte tief Luft und meinte Schließlich: "Na schön, ich verstehe, dass du Zeit brauchst. Ich will dich nicht drängen Cass. Du hast so lange Zeit dir das mit uns zu überlegen, wie du willst. Sag mir nur dass es Hoffnung für mich gibt. Sag mir bloß, dass ich hoffen darf. - Und versprich mir, dass du dich von keinem anderen Mann anfassen lässt. Ich würde es nicht ertragen. Und ich werde auch keine andere Frau als dich berühren! Ich schwöre es dir. Ich werde auf dich warten. Aber bitte lass mich hoffen." Er ließ sie los, und startete den Motor... Fuhr sie zu ihrer Wohnung. "Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du zu Geld kommst, ich stelle dir so viel zur Verfügung wie du brauchst. Aber fang nicht dein altes Geschäft an. Ich würde mich umbringen, wenn ich dich in den Armen eines Anderen wüsste...

Oh fuck. Jetzt war sie im Arsch. Wie sollte sie sicherstellen, dass Alex nicht heraus bekam, dass sie bei Barrow im Club anfangen wollte und am Montag ihr erster Tag war? Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Ausgeschlossen. Verschweigen? Vermutlich. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Blackstone. ich bin vor dir klar gekommen und ich werde es weiterhin tun!", wich sie dem Thema aus. Hatte aber das schlechte Gewissen im Nacken. Ihr Herz schüttelte nur missbilligen mit den Kopf und ihr Verstand sah sie mahnend an.

Erneut lag sie in seinen Armen auf den Beifahrersitz... die Oberschenkel über den Schaltknauf und das Armaturenbrett. Sie musste schmunzeln, bei seinen leisen bestimmten Worten. Ja, das war ihr Alexander Blackstone, wie sie ihn kannte. Bestimmend, immer alles unter Kontrolle haben wollend, aber nicht zugebend, dass er ein kleiner Kontrollfreak war. Aber ihr sollte es heute recht sein. Manchmal ließ sie sich sehr gerne beschützen. Dennoch war die Pose, wie sie unter ihm lag sehr gewagt. Sie blickte leicht errötend an den fließenden, silbernen Stoff herunter und an ihm wieder hinauf. Sein Schritt lag in ihrer Nähe... sein Jackett streifte ihre Seiten und seine rote Krawatte hing in ihrem Ausschnitt. Sollte sie? Sie wollte so gerne die Probleme verdrängen. mit leuchtenden Augen und einen spitzbübischen Lächeln, sah sie ihm in die Augen und zog an seiner Krawatte, so dass er ihr entgegen fiel und seinen Halt aufgeben musste an der Windschutzscheibe und ihrer Kopfstütze. "Dazu sag ich doch nicht nein, von einen schönen, attraktiven Mann nach Hause gefahren zu werden!", neckte sie ihn als sie ihn runterzog und küsste ihn verlangend aufreizend….

Alex wusste, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg, aber er würde später darauf eingehen. Jetzt war er zu abgelenkt von ihrer aufreizenden Pose... "Oh Baby, ich liebe dich so sehr... Bitte, lass mich dich hier und jetzt lange und intensiv lieben, Cass. Ich will dich so sehr! Sag mir, dass du mich genauso willst..." raunte er und sein Atem ging unregelmäßig... Sein Penis schwoll in der Hose immer mehr an, und reckte sich ihr sehnsüchtig entgegen... Er wollte endlich wieder in ihre heiße, feuchte Enge eintauchen... Er küsste sich sanft über ihre Mundwinkel, Wangen, ihren Hals, ihre Schultern, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen... Während seine Hände ehrfürchtig und zärtlich über ihren Körper strichen. Den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides hochschoben... Wie gut, dass sie kein Höschen mehr trug... Er wollte es diesmal sanft, langsam und zärtlich tun. Er wollte sie nicht ficken, er wollte sie lieben...

Seine Worte umschmeichelten sie wie flüssige Seide. Hatte sie doch lange darauf gewartet. Willig reckte sie sich ihm entgegen, als er an ihrem Ohr knabberte und hauchte in den verlangenden sanften Kuss. "Oh ja bitte... ", und wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Sie liebte das Gefühl begehrt zu werden... zu fühlen, wie ein Schwanz ihretwegen steif wurde. Sie spürte ihn an ihrer Hüften und seine Hände über all an ihren Körper. Willig wand sie sich unter ihm und fuhr mit den Händen in sein Haar. Küsste ihn verlangend, leidenschaftlich. Rieb sich an seiner Hüfte...über den rauen Stoff der Anzugshose und fuhr mit einem Finger seine Krawatte entlang, zerrte an ihr, dass er sich erneut zu ihr herabbeugen musste... Ihr Finger strich weiter seinem Hemd entlang bis zum Bund seiner Hose...

Alex stöhnte erregt auf, als Cass Hand sich um die Beule in seiner Hose legte, und sie sanft presste... "Oh, Baby..." keuchte er an ihrem Hals. Sein Atem streifte ihre Haut, er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen... "Zieh mich aus..." hauchte er, und sofort löste Cass den Knoten seiner Krawatte, während sie mit der anderen Hand immer noch seine Erektion durch die Hose massierte... Oh Gott, er begehrte sie so sehr! Sein Finger strich ihre Schamlippen entlang, und begann, sanft ihre Klitoris zu stimulieren...

Oh Gott. Cass warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und wölbte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Das war gut... Und sie war schon total feucht. Sie hatte die größte Mühe ihn nicht zu kneifen, als er sie so gekonnt verwöhnte. Cass rückte ein Stückchen von ihm weg, als sie seine Krawatte gelöst hatte, die prompt auf ihrer Kopfstütze zum Liegen kam. Verlangend, auffordernd streckte sie ihm den Fuß hin. Er sollte ihr ihre Schuhe ausziehen und ihren Fuß verwöhnen... Sie hoffte dass er den Wink verstand. Es war relativ heikel in dem kleinen Auto. "Vorsicht!", setzte Cass noch an aber da war es schon zu spät und Alex stieß sich den Kopf am Autodach….

"Fuck!", fluchte Alex, aber er grinste Cass an, um ihr klarzumachen, dass es ihm gutging... Und auch sie lächelte... Langsam und sinnlich zog er ihr die High-Heels aus, und küsste jeden ihrer Zehen einzeln... Saugte und knabberte an ihnen und sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen... Er leckte über ihren Ballen, und genoss den Anblick von Cass, die stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken warf... Er hauchte federleichte Küsse auf ihre Füße, und kitzelte sie mit seinen Lippen und seinem Atem... Genoss ihr Gekicher, und Stöhnen... Oh, er liebte sie so sehr! Dasselbe Spiel trieb er auch mit ihren zweiten Fuß, ehe er sich ihre Beine entlang küsste... Immer näher zu ihrer Mitte... Küsste leckte, und saugte an ihrer Haut... Sie war so weich...Fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an! ...

"Hast du dir...", richtete sich Cass leicht auf, auf den Ellenbogen gestützt, besorgt ihn anschauend, als er sich verlegen, durch die Haare fuhr und sich die Stelle rieb. Aber als er grinste konnte sie es auch nicht mehr zurück halten. "So so... Alexander Blackstone mal verlegen - ein ganz ungewohnter Anblick. Gefällt mir. An diesem Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen!" neckte sie. Cass quiekte und wand sich als er ihre Zehen küsste. Sie war am Fuß äußerst kitzlig. "OH...", war ihr einziger Kommentar... "Das... ist gut...", erwiderte sie, den Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken gelegt, als er gekonnt ihren Ballen verwöhnte..."Nein...Alex… Nein...ich bin kit…kit…Nein…bitte…Alex kitzlig...", wand sie sich unter seiner Kitzelattacke... Sie hielt es nicht aus… Sie trat und wand sich... Aber nicht weil es erregend war, sondern, weil es kitzelte und so musste es passieren. Sie trat aus und streifte ihn leicht an der Schläfe.

"Alex!", rief sie erschrocken aus und stemmte sich in eine sitzende Position. "Es tut mir Leid... Ich... zeig mal", griff sie nach ihm und besah sich die schmerzende Stelle. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich kitzlig bin. Das ist ein äußerst empfindsamer Bereich!", erklärte sie leicht tadelnd, auf die schmerzende Stelle leichte Küsse hauchend. "Besser, damit es nicht mehr wehtut!", erwiderte sie lächelnd, sich dabei zurücklehnend, ihm in die Augen sehend. Sie liebte seine Augen. Den lodernden, liebevollen Blick. Sie könnte ihn stundenlang in die Augen sehen. "Alex...", flehte sie, als er ihre Beine entlangküsste. Seine weichen warmen zärtlichen Lippen und diese feuchte verheißende Zunge... Ein Schauder der Vorfreude überkam sie... Sie wusste nicht mehr mit den Händen wohin… Wo sollte sie sich festhalten...

Alex lächelte Cass an... Er war ihr nicht böse, er hatte sie ja provoziert... Gierig und zärtlich küsste er ihre Beine entlang... Bis er ihre Mitte erreichte und sanft gegen ihre Klitoris blies... Seine Zunge leckte über ihre Spalte und er schmeckte ihre Feuchtigkeit... Küsste ihre Perle, saugte und knabberte daran... Er begehrte sie so sehr! Hungrig nach dieser überwältigenden Frau, küsste und leckte er sie, und drang immer wieder mit der Zunge in sie ein... Sie schmeckte so unglaublich köstlich! ….

Sie war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Versklavt von ihrer Lust und diesem Mann. "Alex...", flehte sie "Bitte"... Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, als er ihre Perle umschloss hätte sie denken können, sie explodierte. Aber nein… "Bitte hör auf!", keuchte sie und genau in dem Moment als seine Zunge zurück schnellte, wünschte sie sich er würde nicht aufhören. "Nein... Bitte mach weiter...", zappelte sie unter ihm und wand sich, wobei ihr Fuß auf die Hupe kam. Ein lautes Geräusch ertönte. Frustriert gab Cass ein Geräusch von sich. "Tut mir leid!", blickte sie sich um, ob sie jemand gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte zerknirscht. Schuldbewusst zog sie die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne und sah sie an….

Alex lächelte an ihrer Mitte, als sie die Hupe betätigte... Irgendwie hatte er überhaupt keine Angst davor, dass jemand sie entdeckte... Der Reiz des Verbotenen machte ihn sogar unglaublich an! Und er liebte den Sex mit Cass… Gab es eigentlich etwas schöneres, als mit dieser Frau zu schlafen? Er hörte nicht auf, sie mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, und als er ihr Flehen hörte, fragte er keuchend: " . .Kommen?" Er wollte sie nur kommen lassen, wenn sie es auch wollte, und brauchte erst ihre Erlaubnis...

Was? Aber... Oh Gott warum musste dieser Mann genau jetzt auf hören... Seine Frage hatte etwas spöttisch gelungen."Arhh...wei.. weß nicht", erwiderte sie etwas ungehalten, und unsicher, dass er aufgehört hatte, ihn dabei anblickend. "Ent-…Entscheide... du…du", lies sie sich wieder zurücksinken in die Kissen. Ein Schauer rieselte ihr über den Körper... Sie spürte immer noch seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen, auch wenn er nichts tat. "Ich… ich will… die Kontrolle ab… geben!", gestand sie verlangend und reckte sich ihm als Antwort entgegen….

Wie du willst..." raunte Alex, und machte sich daran, sie so intensiv zu verwöhnen, dass sie immer näher an ihren Orgasmus kam... Seine Zunge stieß immer wieder schnell in sie, seine Zähne streiften ihre Klitoris... Sie schrie vor Genuss auf, und er spürte wieder wie sich alles in ihr zusammenzog...

"Alex... ja... nein!", stieß aus und drückte ihn, eine Hand in sein braunes Haar vergraben weg um ihn mit der anderen gleichzeitig noch näher zu ziehen. Sie wusste nicht was sie wollte... Doch, ihn. Jetzt. Hier. Und plötzlich verspürte sie das dringende Begehren ihn zu berühren. Bestimmend zog sie ihn hoch. Vorsichtig, damit er sich nicht nochmal stieß. Ihre Hand war in seinem wundervollen Haar vergraben. Seine Lippen glänzten von ihrer Feuchtigkeit und seine Augen von dem liebevollen, verlangenden Blick... Als ob er sein Tun liebte, was er gerade tat... "Ich will dich!", erwiderte sie rau und konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn zu küssen. Ihre Zunge leckte ihre salzige Feuchtigkeit, und ihre Hände öffneten schnell fahrig zittrig sein Hemd. Streichelten seine Bauchmuskeln durch den dünnen Stoff. Schoben sein Jackett von seinen breiten Schultern. Sie wollte ihn spüren... Haut an Haut... wollte seine warme Haut über ihrem kalten, erhitzten Körper spüren...

Alex stöhnte tief auf, als sie seinen Oberkörper aus Hemd und Jackett befreite... "Ja, Baby... Berühr mich, Cass! Ich will dich spüren!" hauchte er, während er sie verlangend Küsste und ihr Kleid hochschob und über den Kopf zog. Er wollte sie. Jetzt. Sofort! " .Bitte." keuchte er, da seine Hose schon zu zerreißen drohte... Er packte ihre Beine, und zog sie wieder herunter, dass sie quer über den sitzen lag, und er sich zwischen ihren Beinen positionieren konnte...

„Oh!", kam es rau, überrascht von Cass und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Alex sie besitzergreifend hart in seinen Schritt zog... So verdammt hart. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber es tat gut. Auch wenn es ein kleinwenig schmerzte. Während er sie verwöhnte versuchte sie an seine Hose zu kommen und sie zu öffnen. Was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn Alex sie so umschlungen hielt... Aber verbissen kämpfte sie und bekam sie zu öffnen. Zog seinen Reißverschluss auf und zog sie so weit sie es konnte über seine Hüften, was aber nicht sehr erfolgreich war. Ihre Hand wühlte sich in seinen Hosenstall und liebkoste ihn zärtlich, fest. Strich über seine stolze Länge mit der Handfläche und massierte ihn. Umgriff ihn fest. "Ah Alex... Nein... So geht das nicht...", rutschte sie erneut ein Stück weg, ihr Becken seitlich hochhebend. Frustration schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und sie begegnete dem verständnislosen, fragenden Blick….

Alex war regelrecht verzweifelt nach ihr... sein ganzer Körper verlangte nach ihr... Er sah sie fragend an, rutschte aber ein wenig weg und richtete sich auf, um aus seiner Hose zu schlüpfen... Es war umständlich, da der Wagen nicht gerade groß war, und er so ungeduldig war, endlich in sie einzudringen... Als sie beide endlich nackt waren, setzte sich Alex in seinem Sitz auf, und bedeutete Cass, sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen... "Ich will, dass du mich reitest, Baby...", flüsterte er rau... Er wollte, dass sie die Führung übernahm... "Lass mich dir gehören, Cass... Verführe mich. Überwältige mich...", neigte er sich zu ihr vor, und hauchte ihr ins Ohr... Ihr Blick sprach Überraschung. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie führen ließ... Aber er sah auch Freude in ihrem Blick...

Diebische Freude... aber nicht so wie er dachte. Oh Gott... sie konnte sich an dem Mann nie satt sehen... Er saß nur in Shorts in seinem R8... Die perfekten Bauchmuskeln, die glatte, gebräunte Haut... Oh Gott… Und sein Schritt. Am liebsten hätte sie sich vorgebeugt um ihm einen zu blasen... Aber irgendwie erschien ihr das nicht richtig. Dennoch zog sie verlangend die Unterlippe ein als ihr Blick auf sein steifes Geschlecht viel. Seine Worte umfingen sie wie Feuer. Heizten sie noch mehr auf und es war verführerisch. Sie wollte ihn unter sich spüren. Sie kletterte über die Gangschalteng und ließ sich kurz auf ihm nieder. Blickte ihn schelmisch grinsend an. Eine Hand streichelten seine Muskeln... Hinauf und hinab. Immer wieder, während sie sich mit ihrem Schoß an ihn rieb. Seine ganze Härte. "Nein", hauchte sie. "Diesmal will ich erobert werden!", hauchte sie an seinem Ohr und biss kurz hinein, während sie mit einer Hand den Türgriff betätigte und in binnen von Sekunden - Alex wusste nicht wie ihm geschah - zog sie ihn mit sich hinaus. Blitzschnell hatte sie sich umgedreht mit Alex... So dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Die Arme am Autodach abstützend. "Nimm mich, bitte... Jetzt... Hart...Ich brauch dich…", stöhnte sie rau und ihr Becken kreiste einmal um ihn zu animieren. Streifte einmal seine aufgerichtete Männlichkeit….

"Ganz wie du willst, Baby... Ich werde dich um den Verstand bringen, Cass...", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, und schon war er in ihr. Füllte sie vollkommen aus. Sie beide stöhnten laut in die Nacht, und es war ihnen scheißegal, ob jemand sie hörte, oder nicht... Alex stützte sich ebenfalls am Autodach ab und begann sich zu bewegen... Schnell und hart stieß er zu. Versenkte sich begierig in ihr. Keuchte unbeherrscht, und hauchte immer wieder Küsse in ihren Nacken und auf ihre zarten, blassen Schultern, während er seinen Penis immer wieder aus ihr herauszog und in sie rammte... Hart, aber nicht brutal... Er fickte sie nicht einfach. Er liebte sie. Und er versuchte ihr all seine Gefühle auf diese Art klarzumachen... Um sein Stöhnen zu ersticken, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Küsste ihre Halsbeuge, ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern... Mit seinen Händen griff er um sie herum und umschloss ihre festen, runden Brüste mit seinen großen, männlichen Händen, massierte sie leidenschaftlich, während sein Becken immer schneller ihrem entgegenzuckte, und er sie innig und leidenschaftlich nahm...

"Ja...ah… Ja! ... Alex!", beugte sich Cass vor und ließ ihren Kopf nach vorne Sinken, die Stirn an dem kalten Lack der Autotür. "Bitte... Ja... ", stöhnte Cass genussvoll mit geschlossen Augen. Sie liebte seinen Rhythmus. Stemmte ihren Po gegen sein Becken um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Fest, bestimmend legte Alex seine Hände auf ihre Hüften um sich in ihr zu versenken. Oh ja... Seine Hände an ihren Hüften waren wie Feuer. Er brandmarkte sie... Sie gehörte ihm... Oh ja, sie liebte das Gefühl, wenn er sich groß, mächtig in sie versenkte... Hart... Sie brauchte das jetzt. Ihre feuchte Enge, die sich um ihn schloss…. Bei aller Zärtlichkeit und Sinnlichkeit. Aber sie war schon so überreizt... Sie war schon so aufgestaut. Sie brauchte es diesmal hart... Und es war ja nicht so als würde er sie als Freier lieben... Sondern als Mann... Als ihr Mann. Aus Liebe. Cass krallte sich in das Autodach, fand aber keinen Halt. Ah, das war jetzt etwas zu hart. Alex begann die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Kurz versteifte sie sich und biss sich auf die Lippe. In der Hoffnung, dass er ihre Geste verstand, legte sie ihre Hände, auf seine Hände, die ihre Hüfte festhielten. In der Hoffnung, er möge verstehen, dass er sanfter zustoßen sollte… Oh Fuck, ja, Alex... Weiter… "Weiter… Fick... mich... bitte", biss sie sich auf die Lippen und genoss ihre vor Entzückung und Kälte aufgerichteten Brustwarze... Er knetete ihre Brüste zwar fest, aber das war so gut. "Alex.. bitte...", flehte sie verzweifelt und ihre Hände krallten sich in seine, die auf ihren Hüften lagen, als sie kam. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Versuchend den Schrei zu unterdrücken, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper vor Ekstase….

"Cass!" Alex stöhnte ihren Namen, als sie kam, und er sich beinahe im selben Moment in ihr ergoss... Oh Himmel, war das eine Erlösung! Schwer keuchend sank er auf ihr zusammen, und presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen das Auto... "Fuck, Cass, ich liebe dich so sehr! Oh Baby, war das gut!" keuchte er an ihrem Ohr... Er zog sich langsam aus ihr heraus, drehte sie um, und küsste sie leidenschaftlich... Dann öffnete er die Fahrertür und setzte sich in den R8. Wartete darauf, dass auch Cass einstieg….

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", war die raue Antwort von Cass, als sie mit zittrigen Beinen, an das Auto gelehnt da stand. Sie legte ihre Stirn an das Dach und schloss die Augen. Ihren heftigen Atmen beruhigend. FUCK! Sie standen immer noch vor den Anwesend der Greys! OH Gott wenn sie jemand gesehen hatte... Shit! Cass betete nur, dass sie nicht entdeckt worden waren… Beziehungsweise jemand sie gehört hatte. Als sich Alex aus ihr herauszog, verspürte sie Wehmut und Sehnsucht. Sie war so leer…. Traurig blickte sie auf seinen Schritt, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Was? Irritiert sah sie zu Alex, der sich so wie er war in den R8 setzte. Unschlüssig stand sie vor der Fahrertür und blickte ihn an. "Was, Cass? Setzt dich endlich rein!", erwiderte er unwirsch und sah sie ungeduldig an. "Ich... weiß nicht...", zog sie erneut schüchtern und unschlüssig die Lippe ein. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich nackt und schutzlos. "Hältst du es für eine gute Idee? Ich will dir nicht die Sitze versauen... Ich... du ... dein Sperma fließt aus mir heraus", gestand sie mit roter Nase, ihm kaum in die Augen sehen könnend. "Vielleicht solltest du etwas drunter legen?", machte sie den zaghaften Vorschlag. Dabei einen kurzen schüchternen Blick in seinen Augen riskierend, die Hände ringend….

"Ist doch scheißegal... Komm schon, Baby, steig ein! Ich kann es nicht erwarten endlich in deinem Bett zu sein…", antwortete er mit verheißungsvoller Stimme und leidenschaftlichem, dunklem Blick. Lächelnd und zärtlich fügte er hinzu: "Und du beschmutzt überhaupt nichts in meinem Leben! Ich wäre sogar froh, wenn du hier Spuren hinterlässt... Das wird mich ewig an dieses Abenteuer hier erinnern!"….

"Aber... das Auto war doch bestimmt teuer… Und die Ledersitze!", stand sie unschlüssig zweifelnd davor und verlieh ihren Skrupel Worte….

Alex verdrehte die Augen. "Cass, bitte, steig ein, sonst kann ich nicht mehr warten, bis wir bei dir sind, und muss dich hier und jetzt noch einmal nehmen!", raunte er und ein laszives Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, seine Augen funkelten vor Liebe und verspielter Leidenschaft... Sie reizte ihn aber auch ungemein, wie sie hier nackt neben dem Wagen stand, und sich Sorgen machte, sein Auto schmutzig zu machen... Oh, er liebte sie so sehr... Und er begehrte sie so ungemein... Am liebsten hätte er sie wirklich sofort wieder genommen... Er könnte ja schon wieder…. Und er hatte nicht vor, diese Nacht eine längere Pause, als die Autofahrt zu ihrem Apartment zu machen... Er wollte sie die ganze Nacht lang lieben, und das eben war erst eine Aufwärmübung gewesen... Er hatte noch weitaus mehr mit ihr vor...

Cass rann ein Kälteschauer über den Körper. Sie fröstelte leicht. Missmutig, widerwillig stieg sie in das Auto ein...

Schweigend fuhren sie eine ganze Weile in die Nacht hinaus. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Cass schaute aus der Windschutzscheibe, während ein weiterer Kälteschauder ihren Köper herabrieselte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie Alex fragenden Blick. Er hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. "Resterregung!", war Cass einziger, lapidarer Kommentar. "Soso, Resterregung!", wiederholte Alex zweifelnd, spöttisch und seine Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken. "So etwas hab ich noch nie gehört... Du wärst die erste Frau, bei der mir das unterkommt!", neckte er sie. "Mach dich nicht lustig über mich. Das gibt es. Es ist der Zustand nach dem Sex der frau. Wenn sie noch erregt ist. So schnell baut sich die Erregung der Frau nicht ab. Sie bleibt noch eine Weile ... In der Hoffnung auf mehr, und sie entlädt sich in einem Zittern.", verteidigte sich Cass vehement... Aber seine gute Laune war ansteckend.

Cass wand den Blick wieder zum Fenster. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist? An was denkst du?", fragte Alex, der sie beim Autofahren beobachtete... Sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. "Ach, nichts!", winkte Cass ab. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass etwas war. "Ich musste nur gerade an die Greys denken... Was ist, wenn uns irgendjemand gesehen oder vielleicht gehört hat? Wir waren nicht gerade leise und diskret! - Ach verdammt, Alex, wir haben es vor dem Haus der Greys getrieben! Deiner Stiefeltern!", setzte sie hinzu und schlug wütend auf das Armaturenbrett ein. Wie konnten sie nur so unvorsichtig sein? Sie hätte es wissen müssen. In ihrem Beruft legte man auf Diskretion wert. Verdammt, wieso hatte sie das so außer Acht gelassen? Es war ihr Job, diskret zu sein... Ein kleiner Seitenblick zu Alex beantwortete ihre Frage. Bei diesem Mann ließ sie alle Vorsicht fahren. Das konnte nur schlimm enden…. "Ich weiß nicht, wie dich das so kalt lassen kann?", fragte sie Alex. Und es klang als würde sie es bereuen...

Alex sah Cass besorgt an. Verdammt, sie bereute es! War er so schlecht gewesen? Oder war es ihr einfach nur unangenehm dass sie es in aller Öffentlichkeit vor dem Haus seiner Stiefeltern getrieben hatten? "Cass...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Es hat uns schon niemand gesehen! Und selbst wenn... Aber es war viel zu dunkel um Details zu erkennen... Es freut mich aber, dass es dich scheinbar stört, jemand anderem als mir deinen traumhaften Körper zu zeigen... - Baby, mir ist es scheißegal, wo, wann und wie wir es treiben, solange ich bloß in meiner geliebten Cass sein kann! Aber wenn du es nicht mehr so willst, beschränken wir unsere sexuellen Aktivitäten eben auf unsere Wohnungen. - Nein, mich lässt es nicht kalt. Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich, als hätte ich mich wenigstens ein wenig an Christian gerächt... Vielleicht rufe ich ihn morgen an, und erzähle ihm, dass ich dich auf seinem Grund und Boden gevögelt habe... Ich wäre gespannt, wie der Dreckskerl reagiert... Was hältst du davon?" fragte Alex, mit einem Schadenfrohen Grinsen bei dem Gedanken an Christian... Während er Cass beruhigt hatte, hatte er eine Hand vom Lenkrad gelöst, und ihre sanft gedrückt...

Nein… Er war nicht schlecht. Er war gut... Richtig gut... Auf seine ganz eigene Alexander Blackstone-Art. Hart, aber sanft... Seine Worte berührten sie, aber im nächsten Moment riss er alles wieder ein. Cass wusste, was er meinte... Aber sagte das Falsche. Ja, genau... So würde es immer sein. Er liebte sie. Das glaubte sie ihm, aber er würde sie immer als Hure sehen. Er schlug sie zwar nicht körperlich. Aber seine Worte versetzen ihr einen Schlag. So wäre das immer. Sie verband nichts außer Sex. Mehr hatten sie nicht. Sie würde immer nur der Sex zusammenhalten und das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte alles. Sie wollte mit ihm gemeinsam Dinge unternehmen und Lachen… Spaß haben….

Wie sie das fand? War er komplett durchgedreht. Sie versteifte sich unter seiner Hand und schüttelte sie unwirsch ab. Sah zum Autodach hinauf. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Plötzlich griff sie nach hinten zu ihrem Kleid. "Halt an, Alex. Halt augenblicklich an. Ich will aussteigen!", erwiderte sie hart, aggressiv, verletzt, die Hand schon am Türgriff. "Wenn du nicht augenblicklich anhältst, reiße ich die Tür so auf!", warnte sie….

Alex war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? "Cass...Ich...Was? Was ist los mit dir? Fuck, was habe ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Cass, was ist denn zur Hölle los mit dir? - Und nein, ich halte nicht an!" Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie weg von der Tür. "Jetzt erklär mir einmal, was in dich gefahren ist! Und denkst du wirklich, ich setzte dich in nicht mehr als diesem Fetzen Stoff mitten in der Nacht auf die Straße? Damit irgendwelche notgeilen Arschlöcher dich vergewaltigen, oder Schlimmeres? Vergiss es, Baby, ich lasse dich nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir bereits klargemacht." Seine Stimme klang bitter und entschlossen….

Cass wehrte sich verbissen. Ihr Stolz als Hure war entfacht. Sie war immer noch der Herr über sich selbst. Sie konnte sagen wann, wo und wie, und das würde sie auch bei einem Mr. Alexander Blackstone nicht aufgeben. "LASS MICH LOS, ALEX!", fauchte sie und entwand sich ihm. Schnell hatte sie die Tür aufgemacht, da Alex vom Gas gegangen war und war nach draußen gestürmt. Alex kam drohend um den Wagen herum, seine Miene war düster, unheilvoll. "Ja, das denke ich, Alex. Und wenn ich nach Hause laufen möchte, dann tue ich das! Ich bin nicht auf dich angewiesen. Und du vergisst, dass ich solche Arschlöcher kenne. Ich bin eine Hure. Ich komme damit klar. Schließlich haben wir uns so kennengelernt!", erwiderte sie, ebenso erhitzt, erzürnt und verbittert….

"CASS!", schrie Alex wütend. Er ging auf sie zu, packte sie, und presste sie gegen den Wagen. "Was zur Hölle ist in dich gefahren? Himmel, deine Launen wechseln auch im Sekundenbruchteil! Du bist schlimmer als mein Bruder! - Jetzt erklär mir einmal, was eigentlich in dich gefahren ist, und was ich scheinbar schon wieder falsch gemacht habe. - Und du denkst, ich setze dich solcher Gefahr aus? Cass, ich lasse dich nie mehr in die Arme eines Anderen fallen! Du gehörst mir. Mir allein, und keinem sonst. - Und jetzt steig mit mir in den verfickten Wagen, oder ich muss dich dazu zwingen!" Verdammt, er klang drohender als beabsichtigt... Aber auf die sanfte Tour verstand sie es scheinbar nicht...

Drohen war keine gute Idee. Da wurde Cass nur sturer und kämpfte noch verbissener. "Erstens, lass mich los, Blackstone. Ich mag es nicht bedrängt zu werden.", schaffte sie ein Stück Abstand zwischen ihnen. "Zweitens ist es keine gute Idee, mir zu drohen. Darauf spring ich nicht an. Und Drittens bist du genauso ein verficktes, notgeiles Arschlosch. Du hast mir das Kleid schließlich gekauft!", erinnerte sie ihn grausam daran. "Und genau da liegt unser Problem. Du benimmst dich immer noch wie diese besitzergreifenden Freier, die denken die Hure gehöre nur ihnen allein. Aber ich bin nicht dein Eigentum, Alex. Ich bin niemandes Besitz. Ich gehöre nur mir selber!", schrie sie und gestikulierte mit den Händen….

"Genau darin liegt unser Problem. Du liebst mich. Das glaube ich dir sogar. Aber du wirst immer nur die hure in mir sehen. Gerade eben hast du mich so behandelt. Es war dir nicht wichtig... Alle unsere Aktivitäten beschränken sich auf Sex. Es ist dir wichtig dass du IN mir bist. Nicht BEI mir. Dir ist es nur wichtig, dass du mich vögeln kannst. Mehr nicht. Aber ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Alex. Ich will mehr... Viel mehr. Ich will alles! Mit `mehr´ kann ich mich nicht zufrieden geben. Ich will, dass wir etwas zusammen unternehmen. Zusammen Lachen... Und nein, ich will nicht, dass wir den Sex nur auf die Wohnung beschränken. Das ist langweilig und außerdem hat es den Anschein, als würdest du mich verstecken... Ich wäre dir peinlich. Und nein, ich will nicht. Bist du übergeschnappt? Ich will, dass du dich mit deinem Bruder verträgst und ich nicht zwischen euch stehe! Verdammt, Alex , das ist kindisch, dumm, unreif und absolut töricht, was du mit Christian machen willst. Du tust dir selbst keinen Gefallen!", endete sie, wütend auf ihn... Ihre Gefühle gestehend. Nun war es raus….


End file.
